wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
No Ordinary SandWing
I never thought I could have so much power for a two year old dragonet. For two years, I thought I was just as normal as the next SandWing I bumped into, being me, the ever clumsy Cyclone. But know that I know that I can control the weather and sand, I feel as powerful as an animus! Chapter One Two Years Later "Cyclone! Cairo! Fly or fly! You're not on break!!" Coyote yelled." Fly or you're getting girls for partners! I only put you in partners for one reason! ONE!!!!!!!" "She's like my mom, right?" Cairo whispered. I nodded, thinking about how much I wanted to whirl sand in Coyote's face. "Ugh. This partners idea is TERRIBLE, Adder." Coyote said disgustedly. "Yeah, that's why I took the agreeable ones." replied Adder. Coyote yelled, "You make me SO MAD sometimes! You are LUCKY I'm your girlfriend otherwise you'd be dead." Ooh la la! Things were getting interesting over here! Hmm... I wonder if Cairo knows where they go to do their lovey-dovey act. My thoughts were broken by Cairo's voice saying, " Cyclone, what happened below you?" with this freaked out look on his face. Looking below me, I realized that my thoughts had created a mini sandstorm below me. I replied, " I'm just... flipping my tail around in the sand." "Hey Cyclone, if we do get girl partners, I hope I get Katy. Who do you want?" I turned around to see the strikingly beautiful SandWing, Aloe. "Aloe..." I said dreamily. "Do you have a crush on Aloe? And why is your tail flipping again?" Cairo questioned. "SHOOT!!!!" I yelled. "Whoa, Cyclone, what the heck happened?" Cairo said with concern. I thought about my powers and whether I would risk that secret for my best friend, possibly for life. Whispering, I told Cairo about my powers. He had such a funny look on his face that I snickered. EXTREMLY LOUDLY! Coyote must of had just about enough of us right then because she went up to us and snarled, " COME WITH ME." Then she flew to Aloe and Katy and said," Would you please follow me?" They replied yes in unison and followed us. Then she told Adder to follow ' Procedure Number 3 '. Adder growled to us, " Katy, go with Cairo. Aloe, go with Cyclone. NOW FLY!!!" Aloe! Paired up with my crush! Of all dragons in this class, I got Aloe! I had better luck this time. Usually I was paired up with Fennec for ' Procedure Number 3 '. She is my WORST enemy. By WORST, I mean WORST underlined with red pen in capital letters. After a few minutes, Aloe said," Isn't it hot out?" Cyclone realized that he was causing all the weird things today. Taking a deep breath, he thought bout how much he would pay for two lizards, because he was so hungry he could eat the three moons. Fog rolled in an hour later. "So much weird weather today." Aloe muttered. Category: Fanfictions Category: Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category: Fanfictions (Fanon)